Source Filmmaker Help and Solutions
This Page is dedicated to answering questions and resolving problems in Source Filmmaker. If you have an issue or question that you cannot find else where on the site, feel free to ask on this page's Talk Page but follow the Guidelines listed below. Guildlines 1. Sign ALL your comments and questions, even if you don't have an account. 2. Ask questions in the Talk Page. Do not edit the Article Page. 3. Look for a solution else where on the site before asking here. If you cannot find the answer, you may ask here. 4. Please use correct spelling, puncuation, and grammer when asking or answering a question. It makes it easier to understand what you are talking about. 5. Be as clear as possible when asking a question. Please use Question when refering to something that isn't vital to using Source Filmmaker and Issue when refering to something that is vital. Posting a YouTube Video of the problem can help a lot. 6. Do not waste our time. If we find a question that is found else where on the site or just plain "stupid", it will be ignored and/or deleted. 7. Be patient. Since this site is not filled with users, it may take some time before someone notices your question. Issues & Solutions Crashes Issue: Source Filmmaker Crashes Often Answer: Since the current version Source Filmmaker was pieced together from leaked files of Team Fortress 2 Beta, it is not up-to-date on its Engine and will have problems. The best solution is to save your work often. Issue: I get some kind of "Memory Crash" after a while on Source Filmmaker. Answer: This is because too much has occured during your session. It may have been cause by too many record sequences. Even if you delete you clip and create a new one, the sequences are still recorded in your comoputer's RAM. There is not much of a solution. Models and Props Question: How do I create/spawn props/models? Answer: There is no easy way to do this, this isn't Garry's Mod. But there is a quick Guide on this site. Textures/Materials Issue: I have a lot of Purple/Black "Error" Materials on many things that were fine not too long ago! Solution: I will asume that you have already tried using Met48's Custom Map Fix Script. This was probably caused by Valve's Meet the Sniper Models that were added in-game. The model's materials have been locked from being edited via Script. This was a personally difficult for me to fix myself but I found 2 solutions. :*1. Copy the Python Script into every sub-folder of the Materials Folder and run them individualy. :*2. Delete everything in the Team Fortress 2\tf\materials\models\props_movies folder and run the Main Script again. Either way you will have the other materials back but still have the Meet the Sniper Models with Error textures. Issue: The eyes of the characters are missing and the mouths are not moving to what they say, can't seem to find a way to fix it! Multiplayer Question: Is there a way I can play with another person, in Source Filmmaker, so that I can record things? Answer: Yes! If you are connected via LAN cable with them, once you start up SFM follow these steps: :*For the guy Joining the Friend ::*1. Hit F10 & F11 to bring yourself to the what looks like the Last Point of Dusbowl. ::*2. Press ~ to open up console (I'll asume you have it enabled). This will allow you to see the Menu Buttons. ::*3. Click "Join Server" or what ever it may be. ::*4. Click the LAN Tab and join your Friend :*For the Guy who's Friend is Joining them. ::*1. Hit CTRL + L and choose a map. ::*2. Wait for friend to join. Question: Isn't there a way so that we can play over long distances? Answer: Well, yes. There are 2 ways. One is through a server that one of you is running, but this is very complicated. The other way is by using Tunngle. Tunngle will make it so your are kind of using LAN. Here's a Guide to connecting with a friend using Tunngle: :*1. Download, Install, and Register Tunngle. By register, I mean regiester on their Website. :*2. Once you both have it up and running, in the search bar enter "Source", without the quotes. Duh. :*3. You should see several "Lobbies". I usually choose Source Mods or what ever, but it doesn't matter what lobby you enter, or rather what game it involves but it does help to find an uncrowded lobby. Both of you must be in the same lobby. :*4. Now that your in the Lobby, look for your friend's username and launch Source Filmmaker as normal. Other Source FilmMaker will not open :*5. Follow the Guide to LAN grouping above for the remainder of connecting. : I am very serious when I say: "Tunngle is like motherf*cking magic!" Q : My SFM not answer, before it opens Q: How do you give your current character a custom weapon. IE: When playing as the demoman, you can have the Loch 'N Load equipped as opposed to the default weapons. Category:everytime I click recored it always logs me out of the game I was in and sends me to some server shit, it doesnt let me spawn in the game world and i hit f11 and everything to line it up, and then when i click create server in the sfm server stuff it crashes. its let me in the game world by hitting record only when i do the meet the heavy or engi stuff... am I fuckin up the camera's or scene placement?